


Her Knight

by Peregrine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night rendezvous becomes something intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for over half a year. There's no Ymir. It's just pure, guilty, unadulterated berukuri smut. Whether or not it's in universe or an AU is up to you.

“You may come in,” beckoned the girl from the other side of the door. Her voice was soft yet firm. Bertholdt wiped the sweat off his brow and opened the door. The room was lit with candles, a soft moonlight shining in through the pane glass window. At one side of the bed chamber was a large lavish canopy bed, raised above the floor on a wooden platform. The translucent silk curtains around it slide to the side and Bertholdt's eyes fell upon his queen.

 

She was sitting at the edge of the bed in a night gown, a royal, long-sleeved design of purple and gold, the fabric held together over her chest with a belt looped around it. She smiled at him, he face a rosy red. “You came.”

 

Bertholdt felt heat creeping onto his face. “As soon as the message was relayed to me,” he said, stepping further into the room. He came to a stop beside the bed and knelt before her. He hoped he looked at least half decent. He had pulled on his blue sweater and a pair of pants before coming to see Historia but he still felt disheveled.

 

“I'm glad,” Historia said. She stood up and walked to him, putting a hand on his head.

 

Bertholdt's turned his gaze up to his queen. “How may I serve you this evening, my Queen?” he asks, trying to be as formal as possible.

 

Historia stroked his head then took his hands in hers. She gave him a nervous smile. “Bertholdt,” she said, pausing to take a breath before she continued. “Please stay with me tonight.”

 

“Of course, my Queen.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hand, still intertwined with his. “Would you prefer if I was in the room or outside the door.

 

Historia smiled. “I want you in the bed.”

 

Bertholdt was completely caught off guard. She had never asked something quite as intimate of him as this. They had an interesting relationship. They weren’t quite lovers but they weren’t quite friends either. Bertholdt followed her every command and she went out of her way to see him and be with him. Sometimes they snuggled and even kissed when they were alone.

 

“W-what?” he stuttered, his face completely red.

 

“It's lonely here.” she elaborated.

 

Bertholdt swallowed.“Of course, H-historia,” he said, using her real name, the one he used when they were more than just queen and knight. He took off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed, gazing uncertainly at her.

 

Historia cupped his cheek, tracing her finger down his jawline. “I'm glad you're here,” she said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“I'm glad to be here too,” Bertholdt said, answering quite earnestly.

 

Historia reclined back on the bed and patted the space next to her. Slowly Bertholdt scooted onto the bed and joined her.

 

He licked his lips, a gentle tremor running through his body. What did Historia have in mind? As Historia scooted closer to him, he held out his arms for her. The queen snuggled up to him and he pulled her closer, his hands coming to a rest on her hips. Historia looked at him, her light blue eyes meeting his. Bertholdt licked his lips nervously and Historia put on a cheerful smile, running her fingers through his hair.

 

Bertholdt wasn't sure how long they stayed like this before Historia finally spoke. It felt like a while though he could probably have counted the minutes on his fingers.

 

“Bertholdt?”

 

“Yes, Historia?” Bertholdt responded.

 

Historia sat up, a shy smile gracing her lips. “I...I want you to take off my robe,” she said softly, a blush spreading across her face, her gaze falling to the bed.

 

Bertholdt's gaped at her, his body feeling warmer than before. He hesitated for a moment before sitting up too. “O-okay,” he answered softly, his hand nearly shaking as it went to the belt. He fumbled with it for a little bit before finally undoing the knot and slipping it off. As he parted the fabric around her, his eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. She was wearing nothing underneath.

 

Historia gazed up at him, a knowing look on her face. Despite looking almost as flustered as him, she reached out and took his hand, gently pulling it forward and resting it on her bare chest. “Bertholdt, I want you to touch me.” There was an urgency in her tone that caught Bertholdt completely off guard. He felt the blood in his body rushing downward. He nodded dumbly. He had never done this before. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to do very well.

 

Still, he scooted closer, running a thumb over one of her perk nipples as he gazed at her. She smiled and reclined back on the bed, gazing up at him with large eyes. His hand shaking, he began to run it down her body, tracing her sides in a numb sort of curiosity. He touched her belly, her hips, and her legs. He nearly jumped when a soft groan escaped from between her lips, his hand having touched the inside of her thigh.

 

He found her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him downward. Their lips met in a kiss, her mouth hungrily nibbling at his. He returned the kiss just as eagerly, his hand still exploring the inside of her thighs. Another gasp escaped from between her lips as his wandering palm made contact with an even more sensitive area of her body.

 

“Bertholdt,” she whimpered longingly, the sound sending a shiver down his spine. Nobody had ever said his name in such an intimate manner. Warmth spread like wildfire throughout his body. Historia swabbed her tongue against his lips until he parted them for her, her tongue exploring the contours on his mouth. He allowed this, his hand rubbing the parted flesh between her legs. He could feel her momentarily tense against him before she relaxed, another groan leaving her lips.

 

“T-this is what you want, right?” he asked when he finally got a chance to pull away, his breath coming out in gentle pants.

 

“No,” Historia said and, for a moment, he felt his heart sink. Then she spoke again.

 

“I want more than this.” The words left Bertholdt completely speechless. “Please,” Historia asked softly, her deep blue eyes meeting his. Bertholdt felt his heart do a flip. He fumbled with his clothes a little before pulling them off.

 

He leaned against her for another kiss. The feeling of her bare skin against his was pure bliss. Historia must have thought so too for she let out a soft sigh. Her face was a beautiful shade of red as he gazed at her. He nibbled on her upper lip before pressing his lips all over her face. The more he kissed her, the more he realized just how badly he wanted this.

  
“Bertholdt,” she said, speaking up softly. She slid her hand down between his legs and Bertholdt couldn't hold back a squeak as he felt her touch his erection. Her hands felt so warm and soft against his skin. He could barely believe anything could feel this good.

  
“I...” she started then stopped, looking just as awkward as he felt. “Please don't make me wait any longer,” she said, pouting up at him.

 

“I've never done this...” Bertholdt admitted, starting to clam up. “And...you're...”

 

“Small?”

 

Bertholdt nodded. “I...I don't want to hurt you,” he said, his arms stating to tremble.

 

Historia saw his hesitation and pulled him down against her. “Just push,” she whispered into his ear.

 

Her words finally pushed him into action. There was a soft squeak from her as he began to slide inside her, then sigh of satisfaction. “Oh...Bertholdt...” she whimpered, looking shocked at she gazed up at him.

 

Though he wanted more, Bertholdt stopped. “Are you okay?” he asked, worried that he had hurt her.

 

Despite nodding her head, her face was contorted in pain. “I...I just need a little bit of time...” she admitted, taking a deep breath.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bertholdt said, feeling bad for hurting her.

 

“It's okay.” She smiled and brushed her hand against his cheek. “I've...i've wanted to have you inside me like this,” she whispered.  
  


It suddenly occurred to Bertholdt that this wasn't spontaneous. This was a precalculated effort on her part. His chest began to fill with gratitude. She wasn't just fooling around. She genuinely liked him. “I...'ve wanted to be like this with you too,” he admitted, burying his head into the crook of her neck to try and hide the burning red of his face. He felt a pressure on the back of his head, her small hand stroking through his hair.

 

“I'm ready now,” she whispered, her breath hot in his ear.

 

A soft gasp escaped from below Bertholdt as he began to move his hips. At first it was a little hard to move inside her but it got easier as he went. He took extra care with her as he made love to her, his hand finding hers and squeezing it gently.

 

“You're so warm,” she whined, her hand going limp against his scalp.

 

“I'm sorry,” Bertholdt apologized again, unsure what else to say.

 

Historia laughed nervously. “It's not a bad thing,” she said.

 

“Yeah,” Bertholdt wholeheartedly agreed. He had never felt this good before. The more he thrust his hips, the more intense the pleasure became. A pressure began to build within him, an ache for more and more of her. He slid in deeper with each thrust, pleased by moans of bliss that escaped from between her lips. His lips found the top of her head and he kissed her as tenderly as he could, trying to show her how much she meant to him.

 

“Bertholdt...ahhh...please...” she began to beg. He wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for but he responded by picking up the pace. Her words turned into incoherent moans, her free hand running down his back, her nails digging into his skin just a little. The pressure inside him increased until he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore.

 

“Bertholdt...i'm gonna...” she whimpered just as Bertholdt began to worry that he wouldn't be able to last. He let go of the final vestiges of control he had and began to pound into her. He could feel her clenching up around him and, with a groan, he finally reached his point of release.

 

Her hot moans turned into soft whimpers below him. He felt dizzy with bliss, his movements becoming irregular as he held onto her. Her hands dug into the back of his neck as she held onto him for a minute before she relaxed her grip. As he came down from his own high, he allowed some of his weight to drop against her, his ragged breathing slowly returning to normal.

 

As he gazed at her, his face mere inches from hers, her eyes met his, a look of affection directed at him that caused his heart to melt just a little. “I love you,” he whispered again, burying his face into the crook of her neck and kissing her skin.

 

“I- ah! I love you too,” she whimpered, her words interrupted by a soft nip to the neck. Bertholdt couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of. After a few more nips, he lifted his head and spoke.

 

“D-did you...um...finish?”

 

Historia nodded and Bertholdt relaxed, rolling off her and nuzzling against her back, pulling her into a spooning position. He could feel Historia pressing back against him. Her hands found his, intertwining their fingers and pulling his arms up around her. Bertholdt closed his eyes and pressed his face to her shoulder. He shifted their position for a moment so he could pull the covers over them before falling back into the same spooning position as before. Historia felt so warm against him, it was almost overwhelming.

 

“Bertholdt?” she said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Please don't leave me,” she mumbled, her words cut off by a yawn.

 

“I won't,” he whispered, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.


End file.
